


Often

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The voice coming from inside his son's room was deep, hardly a rasp as the man spoke into the silence. John leaned against the hallway beside the door, listening to Derek Hale beg his son to live. He took a deep breath—and then another because fuck, Hale was far too old to be so invested in his son's life—before he entered the room.





	Often

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay. You—you have to be okay,” 

The hospital was quiet now, the halls emptying out as the night went on. John hadn’t been able to bring himself to leave, not while his son was still unconscious. John had been terrified when the hospital called, so scared that he almost didn’t pick up but—but the last time he did that his son sat alone while his mother passed away. 

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, they said. The bleeding was minimal, at least the internal bleeding, and they were able to stop it. There shouldn’t be any lasting damage, thank god, and it was expected for Stiles to make a full recovery. John was still terrified. It didn’t seem like he was the only one, either.

The voice coming from inside his son's room was deep, hardly a rasp as the man spoke into the silence. John leaned against the hallway beside the door, listening to  _ Derek Hale  _ beg his son to live. He took a deep breath—and then another because fuck, Hale was far too old to be so invested in his son's life—before he entered the room.

John’s hands were shaking, though he figured it had more to do with the lack of sleep he had gotten than anything else. He wasn’t mad at Hale—not quite happy but not mad—and he spent a long moment staring at the mans back. Hale had been through so much, too much, and John felt his stomach turn thinking about just how much the boy had lost.

Hale’s shoulders tensed when John took another step into the room, but he didn’t move away from the bed. He was sat in one of the too-stiff chairs though he was slumped over Stiles’ body, forehead resting against Stiles’ thigh. Hale was holding his sons hand in one of his, his other gripping the rod of the hospital bed with white-knuckles. 

“Hale,” John started, and he kept his voice deep, pushing as much authority into it as he could, “What the hell are you doing in my son’s hospital room?”

“I—I love him,” Hale said, though it sounded like John ripped the words out of him.

“Does he know that?” John asked. Hale didn’t respond, but his shoulders went tight as he curled further into himself.

“Tell him when he wakes up, son. Tell him as often as you can,” John said, and he laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“You’re also going to tell me why in the hell he’s in here, you hear me?” John waited for Hale’s nod before he left the room again. At least now he knew there would be someone waiting should Stiles wake up. He may not like that Hale was the one watching over his son, but something about the man's presence made John feel comfortable enough to head home.

A night in his own bed would do him some good. He needed to be at his best when Stiles woke, anyway. His son would need him to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this one :D
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
